Forum:John Randon
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is Weirdo Guy Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. John was born in 1987. His father was a man of the military, Master Sergeant. In 1990, when John was only 3, his father was shipped off to fight in the Gulf War. A year later, the war ended, but John's family would never be the same. After the war, John's mother and father would fight constantly. Finally, in 1992, John's father left his mother, leaving her to raise John alone. Even though John's father left him, he still looked at him as a hero of the army. He wanted to join the military like his father. In 2006, when John turned 20, he joined the military and went off to boot camp. A year later, he was shipped off to Iraq to fight in the war. There he earned his nickname, "Ghost", which would stick with him for the rest of his life. There he saw the horrors of war up close. It shaped him. It matured him and showed him what the world truely was. In 2011, he returned home from the war. He didn't know what to do with his life. Soon, he was contacted by S.H.I.E.L.D. who wished to recruit him into their ranks. At first, John declined, but soon, he felt that helping people was the only thing he knew. So he joined and received training for the next year. In 2012, he completed his training, becoming an official S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He was given the codename "Ghost" and he would continue to serve the people, as an agent of SHIELD and as a masked hero. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? John is a rather quiet man, although don't be fooled. He can certainly look out for himself. He joined S.H.I.E.L.D. because he knew he was strong enough to help people. He's rather gruff, strong and silent. And though he seems ruthless, he has honor. The man does hold those close to him dear, but he's too proud to show it. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? S.H.I.E.L.D./Independent Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Adult Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero/Agent What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? John utilizes his army, as well as his S.H.I.E.L.D. training in combat. He has been trained to wield firearms, heavy weaponry, as well as twin-sword combat. Although, he prefers to simply use twin pistols in combat. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? Single Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? Yes List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Everyday to twice a week If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: Eastern Standard --Lissy (Message Me!) 17:56, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Confirmed Category:Confirmation